Too Hot
by deadtodd
Summary: James is entirely too hot. Bit of an orange flavored lime.


**Grimmy:**_ Okay, this would have been done WAY sooner, I'd set a three hour time limit for myself, but I got busy with walking and playing with my bestie's puppy and making me some food. Poor excuse right? I still made deadline though. This is for two challenges. Daily Prompts From the Mods, my prompt being Too Hot assigned by Schermionie for July 2nd. And A little naughty, a little nice by daysandweeks, my prompt being Teddy Bear from the Nice list. I don't own Harry Potter because if I did there would be a lot more romance!_

It was entirely too hot.

Outside it was hot. Inside it was hot. Hell, his girlfriend was hot, not that it was anything new. James Potter lay stretched out in the middle of his living room floor in nothing but a pair of sweaty thin boxers. He didn't even feel like wearing his glasses and had tossed them somewhere across the room. It was too hot to see exactly where and he found that it was too hot to actually care.

"Liiiils," he whined loudly even though he knew that she probably wouldn't hear him. She was off in the kitchen cooking up a bunch of food for some muggle holiday he'd never heard of. While the thought of her special cooking sounded delicious he didn't know he'd have to sacrifice so much just to get some. It was just so hot!

"What is it now James?"

Her tone was snappish but he didn't mind. He knew she wasn't really irritated at him, more so at her muggle sister. He would be irritated if he had to visit family like that on just about every major holiday and if he was guessing right, muggles had a lot of holidays. He let out a hoarse moan, too lethargic to make an attempt at human speech. He hissed when he felt her nudge his side with her foot but quickly turned to grab onto it.

She tried yanking it back but he tugged right when she did causing her to fall right on her butt. "Cut it out! I have to go do more shopping," she cried as she tried to escape his tight grasp. She reached behind her, trying to find something to attack back with. "OW!" He'd bitten her ankle.

"Liiiils, so hot," he moaned as he kissed the light teeth marks on her ankle only to be bopped on the head by something large and fuzzy. He growled and finally opened his eyes to see the large fuzzy butt of a teddy bear he'd given her last year on Valentine's Day. He pouted up at her blurry frame before dragging his body onto the large bear.

"Serves you right. Where are your glasses?" she asked as she squatted down a safe distance away from him. If he had actually bothered to keep on his glasses he would have been able to see the confused expression etched onto her face as he began to squirm against the bear. She laughed and prodded one of his legs. "What are you supposed to be doing?"

"The bear is you," he muttered, as he tugged on the hem of his boxers. "And the bear is hot too, just like me." He followed up that statement with more squirming and the exposure of the cleft of his well defined butt. As far as he could tell she wasn't laughing anymore. He buried his face in the soft fur of the bear and his next response was barely audible. "Entirely too hot in too many ways."

He tilted his head a bit when he heard her soft squeak, one of his hazel eyes visible behind the the plush teddy bear. He couldn't make out her face, it was blurry, but he could tell that her eyes were focused on him. She inched forward and lightly kissed his cheek. "I hope you plan on having fun with that teddy bear but I must tell you. The real thing is so much better." You could barely call it a whisper but she'd been so close to his ear that he heard every word.

"I know," he groaned before licking his lips and shooting her a leer that made her squirm. "I've tasted it before."

She pressed her neatly manicured nails into his back, dragging them down his spine suggestively and he completely stopped moving, a stiff moan escaping his slightly parted lips. "You're right. It's entirely too hot here. Maybe a cold shower?" He lifted his hips a little when he felt her fingertips tug persistently at his suddenly too small underwear. They were discarded quickly.

"Or two?" He stood up, arching his back as he stretched. The outline of Lily's head bobbed up and down and his mind drifted to darker places. He quickly pulled her to her feet and pressed himself against her backside with an urgency that she was all too familiar with. She didn't bother replying with words, she didn't have to. The responding moan was answer enough. Maybe this too hot thing was good after all.

**Grimmy:**_ A bit of orange and lime does the body good. :) If I can call it that. Anyways I had fun doing this, like I always do with James/Lily and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews, advice, and all that good stuff is appreciated. _


End file.
